Never thought it would end this way
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Megatron(genderbent)/Optimus Prime. I do not own Transformers, and never have claimed to. Au... High school
1. Chapter 1

Never thought it would end this way.

BLB: Okay this is the beginning of my 40th Fanfiction so I want to do a few requests. I am open to ideas in any category that I have wrote a fic in before SO for example: ATLA, DP, TFA/TFP/TF, and TDS...etc. If you have an account on here please PM me, if not leave the request in a review. This is an Megatron/Optimus Prime. Gender bent Megatron. Also all bots, and cons are human. Au High school.

Chapter one.

He was enchanted by her long platinum blonde hair, and her laugh that seemed somewhat evil. Optimus Prime found himself staring at the girl that sat across the room from him. He didn't know exactly why he was so fascinated by this girl, because he had seen many attractive girls before. For example Marcee the pink haired girl that sat next to him. She was one of his closest friends, and probably his best friend. Optimus knew she was trying to get his attention, but he was too busy looking across the room to notice her.

"Prime!" Marcee's frustrated yell brought him out of his hypnotic stupor.

"Arcee, do you know that girl over there?" Prime asked gesturing in her direction slightly.

"Yes, I do, and trust me she is nothing, but trouble," Arcee whispered.

Arcee thought she was being a good friend; but all Prime was getting was the tinge of jealousy in her voice. It was no big secret that the pink haired girl liked Optimus, but he liked her as a friend more than anything. Arcee was pretty and he knew that, but she was not his type.

The object of his interest looked up from the book she was reading, and looked right at him. She knew he was staring at her, and wanted to know why.

She glared at him from across the room adding only to his curiosity.

"Optimus, please stay away from her," Arcee begged. "She is not good for anyone."

Optimus put up a hand to silence her. "I never had a problem with you liking my brothers, Arcee. Just because I like someone that is not you does not mean you can be mean about it." He unknowingly glared at her.

Arcee sighed loudly. "Why do you think everything has to do with the fact that I like you!" She nearly screamed at him.

"You are jealous, and I know it Arcee," Optimus said.

"Fine! What if I am! Do what you want!" Arcee screamed. "You're going to do it anyway!" She got up, and stormed out of the room.

Prime was going to follow him, but the girl across the room winked at him. He got up, and crossed the room. The girl got up to face him. She smirked, before she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the classroom.

"I don't know what you want, but quit staring at me!" The girl growled at him.

His blue eyes held a look of pure confusion. "What? I was just-"

"Can it!" The girl yelled nearly growling at him. "I'm not interested."

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" Optimus asked.

"Meghan, Meghan Tron. Most call me Megatron though," Meghan said smiling.

The bell was about to ring, and Optimus should probably go find Arcee, to apologize for how he talked to her.

Once the bell rang, Prime nearly ran to the cafeteria. "Sorry, Megatron! I have to go."

"Arcee!" Prime screamed. "Arcee, I'm sorry!"

Arcee turned to look at him from down the hallway, but she shook her pink haired head, and walked away with a frown on her face. By the time Prime got his lunch, and made it to his table his brothers were already sitting there with Arcee. Bulkhead had an arm around her protectively, and Bumblebee looked at them with a jealous look.

Prowl looked up at Prime before pulling him aside. "What did you do?"

"I like a girl that Arcee doesn't like, and I was mean to her," Optimus admitted.

"Maybe, you should apologize," Prowl suggested.

"I am going too," Optimus said, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Arcee," He said taking a step towards her. "I am sorry for the way I talked to you."

Arcee looked up. "It is alright. I just want someone to listen to me for once."

"Alright," Optimus said. He walked over to her, and gave her a hug. Little did he know that Meghan was watching, and that was when her mind created a devious plan to hurt her worst enemy.

Meghan laughed evilly, before she looked at her best friend Shelia Wave and told her the plan. "Sound, I am going to use Optimus AKA "Lover boy" to get at Marcee." She smirked evilly as Sound nodded.

"Optimus, can you please stay away from that girl?" Arcee asked with a pained look in her eyes.

Prime nodded. That was when Meghan's plan came into affect. She crossed the cafeteria to Rick, or as most people called him "Screamy" to begin the chain reaction. She could feel Prime's gaze rest on her as she walked.

"Hey, Screech," Megatron said in a devious tone. "Want to help me squash a pests hope and it will help you get laid?"

"Really? Who?" Screamy asked.

"You see that girl over there with the pink hair?" Megatron pointed over to the girl with the pink hair surrounded by the Autobot boys.

Screamy nodded. "She is a cutie, but with all those boys around how will I be able to "get in there" without getting my ass kicked?"

"Leave that part to me," Megatron muttered to him. "I just have to get to Optimus, then Arcee would do anything to make him jealous."

Megatron had set her goal she was going to get into Prime's heart, and then tear up Arcee.

Optimus sat down at the lunch table with his adopted brothers Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliff Jumper, and Prowl. Arcee sat between him and Cliff. It was true that Prime noticed Megatron talking to Screamy, but that was none of his business.

After lunch they group separated and Prime ran directly into Meghan knocking her down to the floor.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," Prime said. He grabbed her hand, and helped her up off of the ground. Their eyes met, and for a second there Prime felt a spark. Her violet eyes searched his blue ones, and she considered sealing the deal with a kiss right then and there, but decided against it. Optimus had forgotten that he was holding her hand in his.

"Uhhh," Prime stuttered.

"Take me to class," Megatron commanded taking charge.

Prime shut his mouth, and walked beside Meghan calmly. He glanced around every few minutes to make sure, Arcee didn't see him with Megatron. He knew that if Arcee saw him walking with Meghan , she would have a canniption. That was the last thing Prime wanted, because he did love Arcee, maybe not in the way that she wanted him to, but it was still love none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought it would end this way

BLB: Short second chapter. About Arcee( or Marcee) and Screamy. Who wants to have his way with Arcee. I do not own TF. Again this is Au... High school

Chapter two

Meghan dragged him to class and waited for Arcee to be in her view. As Arcee approached the duo, Megatron kissed Optimus on the lips with a fiery passion.

Arcee's jaw dropped, and she nearly ran away with tears stinging her eyes. To say that she was mad was an understatement, she was furious, and Prime really hurt her. She almost ran into Scream, who opened the door to her class for her, and followed her in.

Scream looked at Marcee, before he took his seat next to her. "Hey, I don't think we have met before. I'm Scream, and you are?"

"Marcee," Arcee answered him looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It is nice to meet you. I can tell something is wrong. You look sad. What's bothering you?" Scream asked sounding gentle.

Arcee groaned, and tears threatened to escape her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was probably a boy," Scream began. "A pretty girl like you must have a lot of boys after your heart."

Arcee shook her head. "Not really. I think most boys get intimidated, because of the Autobot boys."

"Well it doesn't look like they watch out for you," Scream observed.

Arcee shook her head. "They do."

"So it was one of them wasn't it?" Scream asked.

When Arcee didn't answer he took that as a yes. "So it was. How about this, you and I go out, on Friday. I will show you how a real man looks after a lady. Especially one as pretty as you," Scream said trying to seal the deal.

Arcee nodded with a slight blush painting her cheeks.

What Arcee didn't realize is that she was walking right into a bad date, with someone who was only going to use her.


	3. Chapter 3

Never thought it would end this way

beccalovesbumblebee- Took me awhile, but the next part of this is up woot! Woot!

Chapter three.

Prime found himself sitting across from Meghan at dinner, and holding her hand under the table. Meghan was actually beginning to fall for him, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. He gave her roses, and was patient with her no matter how hard she tried to get him to blow up on her. She thought about it for a minute, and decided that this would be the perfect time to tell him about Marcee, and her date with Screamer.

Optimus took a drink of his Coke, as she began to speak.

"So, you know Marcee, right?" Megatron asked.

Prime nodded.

"Well, I heard that she was going out with Stephen "Screamer", tonight," Meghan said breaking the news.

Prime nearly did a spit take, and after that he swallowed his drink down the wrong way. He was coughing loudly.

When he stopped coughing his eyes were wide with shock. "What? Marcee was going out with who?"

"Screamy," Megatron answered.

"Oh my god. Why would she go out with him? And what would he want to do with her?" Prime questioned.

Megatron didn't want to admit this, but the disappointed look in his eye brought it out of her. "I kind of talked him into it." She was ashamed to tell him this, and Megatron was never ashamed of anything.

"You what! Why would you do that, Meghan?" Optimus glared at her. "She was right about you. You aren't good for anyone. If anything happened to, Marcee you are going to get it." He got up, and left her at the table, alone to pay for her dinner, and think everything she had done over.

"Wait, Prime!" Megatron called after him. She left the money on the table, and ran after him.

She caught him in the parking lot. He turned to face her. He was mad, and she couldn't believe she wanted to see him like this.

"What do you want, Meghan?" Optimus asked me in a cold tone.

"I know where they were going," Meghan responded trying not to let him know how taken aback she was by his tone.

"Fine, come with me," Prime said, he turned away from her, and began to walk the way she directed him.

She wanted him to look at her. Megatron wanted him to stop being mad at her. Why did she have to hurt everyone? She didn't understand how Optimus wormed his way into her unfeeling heart, and made her love him back.

"Where did he take her?" Prime asked bringing her back from her stupor.

"The movie theater," Megatron answered.

"Alright," Prime responded in the same cold tone.

"Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"What?" Prime responded.

"What does this mean for us?" Megatron asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"If Arcee is okay, and that is a big IF. You will have to make it up to her, prove yourself to her, and make it right with her," Prime said. "She was right about you. I should have listened to her."

"I am bad, and don't know how to be any thing else," She admitted.

"We are here," Prime paused his blue eyes met her violet ones, showing her the protectiveness of a true friend. "I'm going in, you stay here. Not even you need to see what I am doing to Screamy." He turned away from her and went into the theatre.

Optimus searched out Marcee, and her date. Prime found him setting next to an unconcious Arcee, who seemed to pass out in fright when he reached into her pants.

"Keep your hands away from her," Prime growled. Screamy jumped, before Optimus popped him in the mouth multiple times. He picked up Arcee, and carried her away.

Meghan stood there outside the theatre worrying about Optimus. "Was Arcee okay?" She wondered. "Why do you care?" Her evil inner voice asked. Meghan was really worried, because she knew what Screechy was capable of. He hurt girls, that he could take advantage of. He found a way, to hurt any girl that he could get alone.

Prime walked out with the pink haired girl in his arms, and his phone propped up against his ear.

"Yes, the theatre. I think Arcee is okay, but we need to get her to the hospital," Prime said to Cliffjumper who was on the phone.

"We will be there shortly," Cliff answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Never thought it would end this way.

Beccalovesbumblebee- The last part of this story. Will this be a happy ending for Megatron, and Prime? Only Arcee knows the answer. I do not own TFP, or Transformers in General. Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter four

Prime, and Megatron rushed Arcee to the hospital with the other Autobot boys. Prime stuck Meghan inbetween Bumblebee, and Bulkhead in the backseat. She looked uncomfortable, but he just wanted to make sure she wouldn't be going anywhere. Prime sat in the trunk holding Arcee, on the route to the hospital.

"We aer going to get you to the hospital, Arcee. Everything will be alright," Prime promised the unconcious girl.

They got her to the local hospital, and they checked Marcee in. Prime stood in Marcee's room with Meghan who was worried sick. Her relationship with Prime was in the hands of Marcee. Meghan found herself pacing in Marcee's hospital room. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off.

Arcee began to wake, and Prime finally looked at Meghan. "Arcee, Meghan would like to talk to you. I am going to get the others. If she tries anything just scream," Prime said before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Arcee asked Meghan.

"Screamer, probably drugged you, or something," Meghan said.

"Right, but what are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"I am here to tell you that I helped Screamer get to you. I also helped Prime find you," Meghan said remorse filling her voice.

"Why would you do that?" Arcee asked.

"I wanted to break you, but then I started to get to know Prime, and I think I might..." Meghan stopped suddenly. She couldn't let the words she was about to say slip out of her lips.

"Megs, you love him don't you?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

Meghan nodded involuntarily. "Optimus, told me that since you were right about me... That the choice was yours."

"My choice about what?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Whether we can continue our relationship," Meghan responded.

"Well, get him in here, and I will tell him," Arcee said.

"Prime," Meghan shouted. "Get your aft in here!"

The Autobot boys ran into the room. They all looked at Arcee with looks of concern.

"I'm fine," Arcee said a slight blush rushing to her cheeks, as Cliff looked at her. "Prime, I know you want me to decide what to do about Meghan. I am not happy about what she did, but she apologized to me. I was right about her, but you can date her."

After she finished her speech, Arcee felt Cliff sit on the edge of her bed. He was looking at her, and searching for what that sicko did to her. When he gave her a once over, and then a twice over; he gave up, and decided to hold Arcee.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Cliff muttered into her ear, before he kissed her on the hospital bed.

Prime took Meghan, and stepped out into the hallway. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her again. Meghan was surprised that the sparks were still there.

"Prime, I love you," Megatron muttered before she could stop herself.

"I love you too, Megatron," Prime admitted.


End file.
